Laurel Cooper
Laurel Cooper is a recurring character on 90210, portrayed by Kelly Lynch. Character Laurel Cooper is Ivy Sullivan's mother and brought fame to Adrianna. Laurel is a laid back hippie kind of mother who has an affair with Ivy's friend Oscar, this causes a rift between Ivy and Laurel's relationship and it is still rifted to this day. Season 2 While Ryan grades papers at the bar, a woman starts up a conversation. She introduces herself as Laurel before she changes the music on the juke box. Ryan then asks Laurel to talk about the rock stars she slept with. She asks her why he is drinking during a school night then realizes that he just broke up with someone. She tells him that the best thing to get over someone is the hair of the dog. At the beach, hanging out with Ivy. She asks Ivy if she wants a toke of weed, but Ivy passes. Ivy says Naomi was scrappy when they fought. Laurel tells Ivy that since Liam is an idiot, he and Naomi deserve each other. After seeing Adrianna sing at the Beach Club She gives her a card, announces she is a music producer and wants to sign her. After Adrianna says she can't wait to tell the band, Laurel says she only wants her. Laurel invites Adrianna to her home to talk about her record contract. Adrianna confesses she feels guilty leaving her band and suggests she play with them during her spare time. Laurel informs her that her life will become hectic after she is signed. She invites her to go out to meet some of her friends in the music industry. She describes how she is going to sleep in different cities every night. Ryan meets with Laurel as she sets up for her party. Laurel asks him to smoke a joint, but Ryan says he doesn't want to return to his past in which he was called 'wake and bake.' Ryan says he is worried about Ivy finding out, but she assures him she doesn't care. During the party, Ryan is totally baked as he talks about The Cars video. Laurel tells him she is glad to have met him. Ryan gets up and starts to dance. Ryan notices that Dixon is the DJ. After Laurel waves at him, Ryan is concerned that his student is there. After Ryan discovers Adrianna there, he tells Laurel she should have warned him, then leavesLaurel is surprised to find Ryan on her front steps. She apologizes for not telling him about Adrianna and Dixon being at the party. She explains she never thought of consequences. Ryan asks her if he can have some of her weed. Adrianna meets with Laurel at the recording studio who asks her if she would like to record a song with an international superstar named Javier. Adrianna admits she has a crush on Javier. Laurel plays Javier's new song that Adrianna thinks is terrible. She offers to write a song for Javier to perform later. Laurel and Ryan go to the beach club. She is surprised when Ryan only orders a ginger ale. After Laurel gets a call from the studio, Jen says hello to Ryan. In Javianna'' ''Laurel finds Ivy outside the club and learns that she just broke up with Dixon. She explains how Dixon went to sell stuff for his ticket. She shares that she was afraid that Dixon would come and not get along. She admits she freaked out. Laurel suggests she share how she felt with Dixon. In the season finale After getting drunk, Ryan arrives and tells Laurel that he feels like a piece of trash. She tells him to go home since he is wasted. Season 3 In this season Laurel discovers that her daughter Ivy has been spending time with her dad. Ivy's dad tells her that Laurel told him to stay away from Ivy. He tells Ivy that he wants her to spend Christmas with his family. Quickly Ivy becomes mad with her mother. Laurel tries to explain to Ivy she only did that because it was what was best. She tells Ivy that her dad is untrustworthy. Ivy doesn't want to listen and goes to her room. Later that night Laurel goes into Ivy's room and tells her that they are going to Rome and that they are leaving the next morning. Ivy rejects the offer, still mad at her mother, and says that she is going to spend the holidays with her father. Ivy goes to see her father again and it turns out that Laurel was right and that Ivy's dad only "reconnected" with her was to make sure she didn't attend college so that he doesn't have to pay for it. He then tells Ivy that he still wants her to come over for Christmas. Ivy pretends that she still wants to come over but is actually hurt. Ivy comes home that night crying. She tells Laurel what happened and that all she wants is for Laurel to love her. The scene ends with Laurel telling her she can definitely do that. A couple episodes later, Ivy starts smoking weed. Laurel catches her and Ivy just claims it was only to relieve stress and that its not any kind of addiction. Category:Characters